The new savior
by springpony
Summary: set after prince Caspian as if the pevensies didn't leave.Katrina was a normal British 17 year old literally walking in the park when something slams into her and magically sends her to help bring peace to a far off magical land where she has to the royal family to keep peace(WTH!).but what happens when she falls in love with the youngest Pevensie brother?Movie World. Edmund/OC
1. prologue: the prophecy

The oracle was dying and she new it but this time the gift was not going to be passed on, she had seen that much, but if she failed to deliver the prophecy she would never rest in peace, never go to Aslan's country. the kings scribe ran in and knelt by her side.

"take note of this and tell the king that it will not be for filled for nigh on two thousand years but I am the last of my race and the most clear sighted," the oracle rasped,whilst the scribe prepared the parchment he was carrying.

the oracle convulsed for a moment and the stilled and opened her suddenly pupil-less, glowing, neon green eyes and said in the ancient snake-like voice of the oracle

"With hair of blood and eyes of grass

And skin of snow looks as fragile as glass,

But inside there a warrior breathes

Then her bow and sword she unsheathes

The dragons head is her prize

Or watch this world as it slowly dies"

the oracles body relaxed and the spirit of the oracle and the spirit of the girl that housed it were gone for ever, into the sky and up to Aslan's country to watch her prophecies come true, she was especially fascinated by one about a certain four siblings from Finchley.


	2. The girl

**2000 years later- the Narnia/Archenland boarder.**

the jangling of harnesses and a cry of 'whoa' from the driver awoke Lucy from her not so comfortable position against the glass of the door into the carriage.

"are we there already!" she asked her voice slurred with sleep

"no, we can't be its still night time, it takes several days to get to my uncle's castle from Cair Paravel," the king of Archenland's niece and Lucy's good friend,Amelie, said sitting up from her position sprawled across the bench seat opposite but already completely alert.

Edmund gave a loud yawn from beside Lucy and joined the conversation with "yes, I checked with one of the footmen a couple of hours ago, he said our next horse change over stop was at dawn,".

"something must be wrong," Lucy claimed worriedly, now sat up ramrod straight.

Meanwhile the carriage had stopped and the door was opened revealing a panicking face in the frigid mountain air "your majesty's, sorry to disturb you but there is some body in the road!"said one of the footmen.

"what do you mean, if there is somebody there can't you ask them to kindly move out of the way?" Lucy asked the footman, confused.

"no Luce he doesn't mean there's_ some_body he means _a_ body,"Edmund said, images of highwaymen and wolf packs and dozens of other horrifying pictures wheeling dizzily around his head.

"oh!" Lucy said leaping out of the carriage hand flying to the magical cordial that was always fastened securely at her hip, the most important Christmas present she ever received.

the other two climbed hurriedly out into the night air and went towards Lucy's kneeling gasped when they saw her, a girl in her late teens sprawled on the road, there were no foot prints around her except those made by the hair was shocking red/ginger with a spray of freckles across her nose, with what would be full pink lips if they were not blue with the cold and thick dark eyelashes that stood out among the paleness of her skin. she looked broken as if she had been falling, her forehead had been cut and was bleeding profusely and her leg was bent at an odd angle it was curved as if it was candle wax that had been held over a fire but the skin didn't seem to have torn which was good. her arm was folded under her at an odd angle like a boneless puppet whose strings were dropped. she wore (clothes Narnians wouldn't know about but we know them as...)black skinny jeans,an olive green tank top and a black leather jacket with matching studded combat boots.

"come on, come on!" Lucy muttered desperately trying to find a pulse on the girls wrist.

"you know Lucy, the pulse on your wrist is below your thumb, not your pinkie" said Amelie giggling despite the dire situation as Edmund snatched away the girls wrist.

"yes, got heart beat, Lucy quick use the cordial now it will definitely work!"Ed cried

Lucy carefully unstopped the pure crystal bottle and tipped one drop of the sweet smelling liquid onto the redhead's blue was a brief moment of worried silence,before the girl took a quiet, unsteady breath and opened her eyes eyes were a bright beautiful shade of green.

"bloody hell!" the girl exclaimed looking around her and finally at them "this isn't England!"

* * *

Katrina sat in the carriage swathed in a blanket as the black haired boy and his sister who were apparently a king and queen along with their older brother and sister explained where she was also a

"so, none of you are married but there are four kings and queens?" she asked thoroughly boys brown haired sister began to speak

Lucy started to explain but the blonde haired grey eyed girl who must have been about fifteen interrupted with...

"Lucy she has just fallen from the sky and landed in a wood with a dislocated shoulder and a shattered leg that even your cordial will take a while to fix, I don't think shes in the mood for a history lesson however fascinating," she turned to Katrina "tell us a little about yourself and then get some rest,"

Katrina sighed where to start? "well my names Katrina But if you ever call me that I'll punch you, so call me Kat. I'm seventeen and from Dorset, England but I don't think you Know about it..."

"actually we do, were from there" said Lucy to Kat's surprise "we came through a wardrobe 1301 years ago,"

"ohhhhhhhkay I'm stuck in a carriage with a bunch of mad people," Kat said disbelieving

So Lucy told the whole story about what happened during 'the lion the witch and the wardrobe' and 'prince Caspian' despite Amelie's it was finally over and Katrina Could sleep ,she slept like a log even though it was around ten greeted exhaustion with open arms and fell into a soft dreamless sleep.

* * *

**If you have got this far then I assume that you have read the first part of my story so, Thank you loads.I personally don't like authors notes much so you wont see many from me! this is my first fanfic so all reviews would give me a massive boost please don't hang back I want to know what you think about this whatever that may be.I also dont like waiting for chapters so I only ever work on one story at a time.**

**thank you for at least giving this fic a go!**

**Springpony**


	3. The King

**just so you know here is the basics of what has happened since the kings and queens of old won the battle of the how alongside prince (now king) Caspian.**

_At the castle afterwards, aslan tells all of the Pevensies that they can leave Narnia but they can never come back because was a crash at the train station just seconds after Caspian summoned them to Narnia and if they go back they can 'survive' but if they don't their bodies wont be found and they will be 'dead' the Pevensies decide to stay and rule alongside prince Caspian even though it means they can never see their family is proud of them choosing to help a country over happiness and lets them see there family one last time._

_Whilst visiting there old house the Pevensies tell there parents that they will meet again in aslan's country someday, before saying a final good bye._

_Back in Narnia, peter is falling for Isobella, a calormen heiress and Susan and Caspian declare each others love and decide that when the time is right they will marry. Edmund feel a little left out and he and Lucy form a closer brother/sister relationship than ever before, but this all changes when Lucy meets George whilst on a trek in the wilds of the north and they begin to court when they arrive back at cair paravel._

_the two older Pevensies want Edmund to stop feeling left out so they try and matchmaker Amilie and Edmund but they are just friends and don't want to ruin this friendship by dating, so they talk it over and decide that no one should be forced into love. Edmund and Amilie tell the rest of their families and ask them to be patient._

_this takes around 2.5 years to happen._

* * *

Katrina woke -moving she opened her eyes a smidge and sound came rushing back to it wasn't a dream, she was lying on her side in a thin padded bench seat in the , the door was open and voices outside floated out to her...

"king Lune,"said Lucy's musical voice.

"your Majesty," an older mans voice answered.

"sir, we found a young woman unconscious on the pass across the mountains, in the wood between our boarders,"

"was she Okay, where is she?"the man answered concern showing in his figure was out of foggy scene she could see through the door and the crack in her eyelids.

"we have her in the carriage, there were no inns or houses,or in fact buildings at all, for miles! and even more curious was there were no footprints around her, like none, not even her own it was like she had fallen from the sky!"Lucy sounded worried and her voice was rising in pitch and volume.

Katrina was wearing jodhpurs and a t-shirt with riding boots and chaps, which was more than enough for the late summer weather, but now she was shivering ion the early morning air that belonged to early spring. Kat had been jumping on her friends horse in before grabbing her bag full of ballet clothes and her martial arts Gi in the same tote bag the she had been lugging around Hyde park all the day. of course then she had been whisked of the face of the planet and dumped onto a different one that seemed to be full of medieval kid monarchs and sadist lion gods.(oh no wait, she had been dumped 20 meters _above _the face of the planet).she could feel the hard box of her pointe shoes digging into her neck through the cotton of her bag, _aah so they had found it and used it as a pillow for her. _Kat felt out of characteristically thankful for their kindness, she had never personally met and royalty, but she had always thought that they were a little stuck up.

"is she injured badly?"

" her leg is broken and she has a concussion and a dislocated shoulder," Edmund butted in nonchalantly

there was a sharp intake of breath from the guy, Lune.

"but I'm going to give her some of my cordial when we get inside!"Lucy amended.

"are you sure it is wise to use your Christmas gift in a commoner?" the king asked, _commoner!? K_at thought grumpily_._

"she said she was from London sir, that's the capital of spare oom," Edmund told the king

"and she fits the description of the prophecy of the beast slayer!"

_spare oom? beast slayer? prophecy? that's it, I need some I need them now! _the girl thought pushing herself into a sitting position withe her free arm, Kat leaned heavily against the seat groaned and clutched her head.

talk stopped abruptly and a younger girl's anxious face (Lucy, Kat thought) peeped through the door.

"golly, are you okay?"she asked concerned, before climbing into the carriage and kneeling down beside the redhead and placing a hand on her shoulder.A boy about Kat's age(Edmund) leaned against the door and stared at her worried.

"I will be," Kat moaned "as soon as the room stop's spinning,"

"yep!" Edmund said, popping the P, "definitely concussion,"

"well done ,captain obvious!" Katrina muttered as Lucy slapped her brother on the back of his head.

"wheres Blondie?" asked Kat

"you mean Amilie?" said Edmund

"yeah, Blondie,"

"she's gone to get a healer to help you into the palace," said Lucy, answering the question.

"palace?!"

"yeah, I know right"

"so Blondie is a no go then?"said Kat

Lucy answered "definitely, now lets get you in..."

and older man (60-ish) went and stood next to Edmund

"good morning, I am King Lune, what brings you to this world apparently your..." his voice failed and he looked at the redhead in pure shock he mouthed something and the again,"the savior,"

"um, could you stop looking at me funny, its kind of freaking me out?!" said Katrina after the King froze and looked her in the eye for three minutes whilst no-one stopped him. they all seemed to be watching the mans reaction very carefully.

But he seemed frozen and they probable would have stayed there for a lot longer if a searing pain hadn't shot through Katrina's broken leg, she cried out in pain and doubled over but the combined pain in her leg and the whirl of her head at the sudden movement made her vision go black at the edges.

Lucy was the first to snap out of it "oh my God are you okay?"

the pain stopped momentarily and Katrina leaned back, gasping "no, not realy," she slumped back against the seat and passed last thing she saw was lucy yelling for edmund to find Amilie and king Lune still staring with a stricken look on his face


	4. The savior

**I may have forgotten to say this is in King Lune of archenland's palace in Archenland**

* * *

White, all she could see was white, _okay she thought I'm died and gone to hell, I'm way too bad-ass to go to heaven, they just got the devil's__ color scheme wrong._

She cracked open her eyelids a little more and rolled on to her side,she was in a bright room, in a queen size bed with green sheets the bed frame was made of a dark wood, just as the rest of the furniture sat up and looked around confused, staring around at her surroundings furiously taking everything in, at the foot of the bed was a a paneled wooden door around it the walls were white and to her right on the same wall as the top of her bed there were pale green drapes billowing gently as a breeze wafted through the half-open, full height window behind bed stuck out into the center of the room, on the left wall there was a vanity and a smaller window and to the right a medium sized wardrobe and a door that was ajar from what Katrina could see at a glance she guessed it was a bathroom of some sort._what on earth am I doing here?_ she thought _wait, where is here?_

suddenly it all came crashing back to her_ she had bee walking through Hyde park on her way to see her Londoner friend Emily to go horse riding with her and tell her that she had joined the marines and was going to be in Afghanistan after the summer... when something rammed into her from behind and all she could think of was the sickening feel of falling... waking up in a carriage with 3 total strangers who claimed they were royalty even though none of them were no older than she herself...a terrible pain in her leg and shoulder and head when she woke again...the freaky old man who stared at her for 5 minutes solid and called her 'the savior' (_weird old codger, she didn't even know where she was how was she supposed to save some random old asylum escapees and their imaginary world anyway!_)... next she knew here she was tucked up in a bed that wasn't her own and all the aches and pains were gone.(WAIT, gone!)_yes she shoved back the covers and stared at her leg in wonder,it was whole and flawless,wait there was a tiny scar ,very faint where the pain had been coming from yesterday(or at least she thought it was yesterday) but now there was practically nothing there!okay she might be forced to believe in some voodoo witchcraft yet.

suddenly the door at the foot of her bed opened and a slightly short wide woman backed in with a small tray that had a glass of water and a bowl of nuts and seeds in her hands.

"oh my dear your awake,that's good!" she tottered to the side of the looked down at the woman's legs and gave a half-gasp half-scream when she instead of seeing smooth pink skin she spied a pair of shaggy goat scrambling back as far as possible (not very far when your sat on bed-around 1 foot actually-)"Christ your a faun!"Katrina cried.

"yes dear, you don't mean to say you haven't met one of my kind before do you?" the kind old woman said worried at the pale color the girl's face had gone.

"um where I come from fauns are a myth we don't know any, that's for sure," the girl stammered out.

"oh are you from spare oom? We haven't had any visitors from there besides the Pevensies for thousands of years!

"Pevensie that rings a bell, oh yeah the black haired boy and his sister said that was their surname!"

"yes our kings and queens originate from spare oom, and are very proud of their heritage,"the faun chattered, setting the tray down."now don't you go getting up yet, we cant be sure the Valiant queen's healing potion has finished doing its magic yet, I'll be going to tell their majesties that you are awake now,"she said wafting out of the door and pulling it closed.

_those kids really are royals, what kind of wacky country puts kids on the throne anyway? and spare oom WTF!_

* * *

An hour later and Katrina had finally come round to the idea that the people she had met so far could have been correct about this world she was in (for she had looked out of the window and seen a town that looked nothing like any she had ever seen before on the internet or travelling)was definitely not earth and certainly not thing, it was by no means winter here either the snow in the woods of the mountain where she had landed was gone totally and was replaced by warm sunshine that could only be associated with late spring.

she had realized that whilst she had been out for the count somebody had changed her into some sort of long white nightgown (this made her blush slightly conscientious at this realization)she found her kit bag in the bottom of the large wardrobe and dug out her hair brush (thank God she had been carrying enough clothes for a few days) and began to tame her birds nest of fiery curls that never lay flat.

after making herself a little more presentable she had just layed back in her large (and very comfy) bed when there was a knock at the door and the boy,Edmund, and his sister came in with the creepy staring man, King Lune came in and started to explain...

* * *

"so you think I'm the prophecy kid!"Katrina said bemused

"yeah pretty much,"said Lucy happily

"but besides the fact I'm ginger is there any other reason why you think i am this 'savior'"

"you have green eyes, red hair and we_ are_ threatened at the moment,"King Lune said

"not to mention these," Lucy pinched the girls bicep in wonder "seriously your like the most ripped female I have ever met!"

Katrina was confused "a threat from what I've heard this place is a utopia,"

Lucy carried on regardless "your muscles are like iron, how do you stay in shape like that in England?"

"there were rumors of dragon attacks on villages in southern Narnia we thought that it flew from an island just off of the coast,"the old king continued"we are now sure,one of the largest Narnian ports was blasted to rubble by the dragons fiery breath and the channel between the dragons island and our countries has been dried and now resembles a desert."

"whoa that is kinda bad"Katrina admitted

"exactly, that's why we need you to save us!"king Lune said

"sorry to disappoint you pops but I'm in the military, I fight, I don't save."

"your in the Army, there finally letting girls in?"Lucy asked

Katrina was confused "well yeah they have been doing it for years!"

Edmund went pale "wait...what year is it in England now?this is very important what year is it?" he stood up from the desk chair he had perched on.

"2013 obviously,"seeing the paleness of the two younger pevensies faces she queried "why what year did you leave?"

"oh my Aslan!" Lucy breathed

after a small gasp Edmund said " '49...we left England in 1949"


End file.
